Never an Absolution
by P-Pegacorn Princess
Summary: "Fields as green as emeralds, filled with wild flowers, along with grass covered hills, and the lush forest of Mirkwood surrounded the kingdom in all directions, with a shimmering ocean to the north. The ruler of this great country was none other than the legendary Thrór Durin, himself." Narnia AU. fem!Bilbo, Bagginshield
1. Distant Memories

**BEGINNING A/N: **Hello! For those just getting here, this is the Prologue of the story. As you can see it is a Narnia AU, which is something I've wanted to write for a long time... I'm planning on the other chapters being longer, along with AT LEAST once a week updates. Many parts of the stories have similar places, scenes, and landmarks that are in The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe, but I also tried to keep with the story of The Hobbit. Thus, the reason why I kept the name 'Middle Earth' and forewent using 'Narnia'. Also, Thorin & Co. are NOT Dwarves in this story; this goes for all other characters unless stated otherwise. This is also posted on my ao3 account (link on my profile), for now it is 'T' rated, and I think I might keep it that way, so no explicit sex scenes as of right now. I want to focus to be more so on the adventure/fantasy aspect, and less on the relationship, hence the 'slow burn'

**WARNINGS:** fem!Bilbo and fem!Ori (so if you're not cool with that, then this story isn't for you), minor character death, temporary death, minor violence (non-graphic for the moment)

**RELATIONSHIPS:** fem!Bilbio/Thorin is the main one, very slow burn, more relationships may be added later. Mentions of Dís/Canonical Husband

**DISCLAIMER:** All characters mentioned are property of Tolkien, along with some of the plot. A majority of the idea is C.S Lewis', so that's his. I'm just playing around with it all, DO NOT OWN.

Now, let the story begin...

* * *

><p>Middle Earth was the envy of all the surrounding countries; it was a thriving land with magic beings that were able to live peacefully together. The King and his family lived to the east in a mountain kingdom called Erebor. Fields as green as emeralds, filled with wild flowers, along with grass covered hills, and the lush forest of Mirkwood surrounded the kingdom in all directions, with a shimmering ocean to the north.<p>

The ruler of this great country was none other than the legendary Thrór Durin, himself.

Throughout King Thrór's lifetime he produced an heir by the name of Thráin, who later had three of his own children; Thorin, Frerin, and Dís, all of whom enjoyed sword fighting, and frolicking among the wall separating the kingdom from the surrounding villages. Dís later married, and gave birth to her first son Fíli, and not even five years later she gave birth to her youngest and last son, Kíli; Thorin and Frerin never married though.

For many years the kingdom and many of the surrounding villages lived happily, and blissfully unaware of the goings on inside the castle. Goings on that would eventually lead to the fall of Erebor, and a time later called the Great Darkness, when life stood still.

King Thrór, though a great leader was very greedy, and while on a walk by the ocean, one day, happened to come upon a glittering stone, a stone of the likes of which he's never seen before. This stone was later called the Arkenstone; Thrór has it made into a necklace so he could have it near him, always.

To in west, past the Desolated Lands, lived an evil sorcerer by the name of Smaug, who had heard of this beautiful stone, and wished to see it. So, he and his second in command, Azog, ventured forth, towards Erebor. After many weeks of travelling, they arrived.

Upon their arrival, they were greeted with open arms, but Thrór and Thráin had heard stories of the destruction Smaug had caused, and were weary of him and his companion.

Smaug got a glimpse of the stone around Thrór's neck and became immediately entranced by it. He was blinded by its beauty, and wanted to take it for himself; he would stop at nothing to get it. So later, in the guest chambers, he spoke with Azog. Smaug commanded that Azog call upon his army of 'skin changers', and have them march their way to Erebor. So, that night, Azog sent word, and within a week's time the army would arrive.

When the army did arrive, Thrór and is people were taken by surprise, but gathered together, and got ready to fight.

Thrór hid away in his chambers with the Arkenstone, a sword in hand, waiting.

The door was broken open, and in the doorway stood Azog, and he was out for blood. Thrór stood no chance against him, and Azog came out victorious; he had slain the great King Thrór.

Azog pried the Arkenstone away from Thrór, and brought it to Smaug, who took what he thought, was his rightful place, on the throne, and placed the stone around his neck.

The fighting eventually died down, and Smaug had won. He banished the royal family, from Erebor, and forbad them from returning.

So, Thráin, his family, and the group of survivors, fled. They headed south with no destination in mind, only the one thought of getting away. Those who stayed behind feared the wrath of Smaug, and pledged their undying allegiance to him.

The survivors eventually found their way to the Blue Mountain Ruins of the south, and set up camp in the abandoned stone structures, from what they thought as a safe haven from Smaug.

Many months after they settled Thráin decided that he needed to go off and seek help from villages close by, who had yet to be taken over by Smaug. Thorin was the first to bravely volunteer to go on this journey with his father, but Thráin commanded that he stay back, as he was the oldest and needed to keep the peace between the survivors. So it was Frerin who left with Thráin a few days later, with about ten other men, including Dís' husband. That was the last time they were seen; halfway through the journey they were captured and held in cages, left there to starve, by Smaug's men. The survivors at the ruins had lost all hope of salvation, and had nothing to do but wait, wait to live, wait to die…

All the while, Smaug still sat on the throne, with all the power one would want, but it just wasn't enough for him. He wanted more, he wanted it all. He was sick of the defiance from those who refused to follow him, so he decided it was high time for punishment.

He would punish this land for doubting him, for disobeying him. He was king now, and should be treated like one, or so he thought.

A curse was cast on the land; the lakes and rivers began to freeze over, and snow began to fall, covering the fields, and hills. The once lush trees of Mirkwood forest were now bare. The whole of Middle Earth was frozen over in an unbreakable, eternal winter. Smaug did not stop there, though; he cursed all of those who refused to follow him. They were turned into animals, and left to fend for themselves, only able to show their true forms on the night of the new moon, and the night of the full moon.

Many believed the curse would never be broken, all but Thorin and his company of wolves, who set out to find a way to get back the kingdom of Erebor, and reverse the curse.

So, for many, many years the land stayed barren and cold, until one day, in the middle of the forest by a lone lamp-post, a flower sprouted and began to bloom. This signaled the up-and-coming arrival of the Four Saviours; destined to rid the land of the evil Smaug, and help take back Erebor, restoring Middle Earth to what it used to be.

* * *

><p><span><strong>END AN: **Wow, ok, I hope you all enjoyed that. Comments would be appreciated, I'd love to know what you think, and if you'd like more. Your support is greatly appreciated. (and maybe in time, I will get better at these notes) Also, I know some details are a little different, with with Frerin dying earlier then he was supposed to, Balin and Dwalin not leaving with Thráin, how he dies, the births of Fíli and Kíli, etc. Those were just little details that I needed to tweak in order to fit it in with the story. Also, this is unbeta'd, so let me know if you spot any mistakes, or something that needs to be fixed.

Thanks, will try to update soon. Got the official first chapter planned, now to execute it.


	2. A Life So Changed

**BEGINNING A/N: **

Hello again! YAY! Official first chapter.

So uh, main character(s) introduced ...

The ages are as follows:  
>Bella-16<br>Thranduil-17  
>Galadriel-17<br>Bard-18

I made them a little older than the characters in the second book because I wanted to add in some romance elements and that wouldn't work if they weren't at the age of consent (which is 16 in Canada, and 15 in the UK; if I'm not mistaken) So, that's sort of why I'm not warning it as underage, I wasn't planning on explicit sex scenes anyways, I don't think.

Anyways, now our story really begins ...

* * *

><p><em>Once, there were four teenagers, Bard, Galadriel, Thranduil, and Bella. They knew naught of each other and the good that they were destined to do; that is, until they all met that fateful day on a train.<em>

* * *

><p>Most of the children, and teenagers were being sent away from London, and the surrounding areas because of the air-raids.<p>

Belladonna 'Bilbo' Baggins looked upon the upcoming train; big and intimidating for a girl who had grown up in a small, close knit, village. The small village of Hobbiton was all that she knew, and after 16 years of an unchanged life, she was now being thrown for a loop. So, here she stands with her mother and father, along with other children and their families, waiting to be shipped off to who knows where.

"It's for the best, Bella." Her mother had repeated in the weeks leading up to the departure, trying to reassure them both.

Bella was assigned a number, and a train car; it was there that she would find out her destination. When her number was called, her whole body froze up in fear, she wanted to turn and run away. She looked over to her mother, who had tears in her eyes, and her father, who was putting on a brave face.

"You must go now Bella, don't worry, everything will be fine." She stroked Bella's cheek.

"But mama-" Her mother shushed her, "No 'buts', Bella, now away with you." Bella pulled both of her parents in for a tight hug, "I will miss you both more than I've ever missed anything. I will make sure to write if I can."

Her father smiled at her, eyes glistening with unshed tears, "We know dear. Now, you must be off; a new adventure waits." Bella frowned, "This isn't an adventure, this is an exile. I'll be with strange people that I don't know, and not even Hamfast will be there to keep company with."

Her father was about to protest, but then Bella's number was called again. She was given a quick kiss on the forehead, and her father's parting words to her were, "Remember, you are not only a Baggins but also a Took, and a Took would do anything for a good adventure; now's your chance."

She was then pushed up towards to police man who was escorting the people. She showed him her ticket, and he began to lead her towards the train. Bella gave one last fleeting look back towards her parents, they looked just as nervous as she felt.

Bella silently followed along taking in her surroundings, the inside of the train was filled with many different conversations, and then the man stopped outside of a carriage filled with three more already seated inside; one female and two males. He offered to take her luggage, but she politely declined, "Alright miss, the train departs in 10 minutes time. Your riding companions will inform you of where you are headed." He tipped his hat to her, and took off to fetch the other children.

She stepped into the small space, and all eyes flickered over to her, she gave off a shy wave in return, and took a seat beside to other female.

"Hello," The young woman beside her held her hand out, "I'm Galadriel, and you are?" "Bella Baggins, it's a pleasure" She shook her hand.

The one young dark-haired man leaned over to take Bella's hand and give it a soft kiss, "Bard, at your service, young miss." Bella's stomach did a soft flip flop at the charming man's actions. What surprised her though was that the other young man, blond, said nothing to her; only giving her a once over that lead to a look of disgust, on his part.

Bella narrowed her eyes at him, "Well, I must say, that was very rude. We don't even know each other, and you choose to judge me solely based off of my appearance? I find that very insulting. We'll be stuck together for who knows how long, so this," she gestured to the look on his face, "better change real quick because I refuse to put up with it." His eyes widened a fraction.

Bard and Galadriel tried to hold back the laugh that threatened to escape, while Thranduil looked absolutely shocked at the words that came out of the small girl's mouth. He turned to her and grudgingly held out a hand, "It's Thranduil." Bella gladly accepted the handshake, which solidified a truce between the two of them, for now.

The train hen began to pull out if the station; Bella took another look out of the window, and waved out at them until she could no longer see them.

She sat back and sighed, "So, where _are_ we going?" Bella questioned them. Bard was the first to speak up, "His name is Gandalf Grey, and he used to be some big-shot professor, now he lives in this huge house out far _far_ out in the countryside. It's the only house for _miles_, some say it's haunted." Galadriel smacked Bard on the arm, "That's not even something to joke about. What if it actually was? Great, now I don't even know if I'll be able to enjoy myself." "Oh calm down, I was only joking." Their conversation went back and forth for a while, Thranduil adding in his two cents every so often; Bella just watched the scenery go by.

Soon, the buildings moved into green fields with houses very spaced out, the farther they travelled, the less houses were seen. The train made a few station stops every so often, but it wasn't their stop yet.

Then, finally after three more hours the train pulled into the station, and they were informed that this was their stop. They gathered their things, and exited the train. They waited out on the platform to be picked up, "We're supposed to be picked up by someone by the name of Radagast Brown." Bard stated.

It must have been about 30 minutes before a horse pulling a cart rode up and stopped in front of the teenagers. The man on the cart had a scraggly beard, and a hat on his head; his clothes were a mess. The man eyed the four teens, Galadriel stepped forward, "Mister Brown?" She questioned.

"Aye lass and I assume you are the four that the professor is taking in?" "That would be correct." Radagast let out a long sigh, "Well? What are you doing standing around? Into the cart with you all, we don't have all day. We have a long ride a head of us."

They hurried to the back of the cart, Thranduil managed to push his way through and get on first; the other three glared over at him, he didn't seem to notice though. Bard helped both Bella and Galadriel on before finally getting on himself. Radagast was quick to start off again, and down the bumpy road they went.

Bella watched with interest at the passing scenery, it all reminded her of Hobbiton. The grass was just as green and wild flowers grew everywhere, you could also hear the running of the nearby creek; the only difference was that there weren't any people bustling around and greeting each other. It seemed almost lonely to Bella.

Then, from a distance she spotted a big house, "Mister Brown, is that it?" She inquired. He turned his head slightly to look back at her, "It is."

As they got closer the house looked bigger and bigger. Bella was in awe; they didn't build houses like that in Hobbiton. "I've seen bigger." Thranduil huffed. The other three paid him no attention; they were otherwise distracted. By the time they arrived it had already began to get dark.

The cart pulled up to a large set of stairs, and Radagast hopped off, "Well now, let's get you inside." They all lugged themselves off of the cart, luggage and all, and through the large door.

The stood in the foyer, awestruck, even Thranduil. Radagast made his way through the group, "Now if you'll follow me I'll show you to your rooms," he started up the stairs, they followed, "Now since you'll be stayed here for a long while there will be some rules you are expected to follow; no shouting, no running, no bothering those who work in the house," Galadriel was inspecting a statue and reached out to touch it, but Radagast stopped her, "no touching the priceless artifacts, and finally, absolutely _no_ disturbing the professor under _any_ circumstances. He is a very busy man and has no time for any of your childish shenanigans."

They said not a peep after that.

Each was shown their room, they all lined the hall so they rooms were close. They were then taken down and given something to eat, the food wasn't too horrid, or maybe Bella was just hungry. Thranduil though, seemed to never be impressed by anything; the food was not up to his standard. Bard and Galadriel had no complaints, or were polite enough not to voice them if they did. Fortunately she could see herself getting along with at least two of her companions.

After she finished eating, Bella thanked them all for their company and bid them a good-night. She set her suitcase down on the bed and began to unpack; not having backed much she was able to put the clothes and other items away very quickly, then getting ready for bed.

As she lay there under the sheets, a candle the only light in the room, she wondered what this house would have in store for her. She hoped to maybe explore around outside tomorrow, maybe look for a garden; hopefully the weather wold be nice enough.

* * *

><p><span><strong>END AN: **

Not really a response on the Prologue, so I thought maybe I'd just release another chapter and see how it goes...

Also, the who geography aspect is wrong, and I know that, so imagine it as you like, or whatever.  
>Again, I tweaked some things so it could all fit, and watched the movie as reference for some of the chapter. Once Bella goes through the wardrobe the chapters will get longer.<p>

This chapter is unbeta'd so any mistakes are my own (let me know if you spot anything)

Feedback would be greatly appreciated.


End file.
